


If you look back and feel happy, congratulations you achieved something

by freetofeelandfall



Series: When Dean goes to college [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, College | University Student Benny Lafitte, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, John Winchester A+ parenting, M/M, THAT'S ALL I WANT, all is good now, my boys are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: This is the end of 4 years of hard work, and now Dean reflects back.College did him real good, actually.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: When Dean goes to college [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	If you look back and feel happy, congratulations you achieved something

**Author's Note:**

> This is now the end of the Dean goes to college serie, because I felt like it needed a real end, some closure for me because damn I couldn't just leave the last one just here. 
> 
> This is wayyyyy shorter I think but hey don't worry. 
> 
> I'm just fucking tired of quarantine, you feel me ?
> 
> Enjoy!

"So Dean," began Benny, an arm around Andrea's shoulders. "What do you plan on doing now that we are officially college graduates ?"

Dean, still high from the ceremony, turned to give him a bright smile.

"I dunno man, it's so weird to be out of school at last. I know Bobby has a place for me back in Sioux Falls but I also want to do other things, you know? But first I'm gonna come home and cuddle the shit out of my boyfriend as two graduates."

He finished his drink, then stood up under Benny's laugh, shooting fingers guns at Charlie. Cas beamed at him. 

If someone had told him 4 years ago that by now he would have graduated college with honors, Dean wouldn't have believed it. Academics was Sam's domain, not his. But somehow, he did it. 

During those 4 years, he learnt to be less co-dependent with his brother, gained some awesome friends he wouldn't trade for anything in this world, and the most important, found Cas. 

Cas was his rock, his shelter and his guardian. Dean had found a confident who believed in him, somehow supported him, didn't run away learning his shitty childhood. 

Cas was a gift to this world and Dean was fucking happy to be able to call him his boyfriend. 

And _maybe_ , he thought, putting a hand in his pocket to feel the little velvet box, maybe soon he would call him his fiancé. 

So when Sam, earlier this day, had called him, just a few days shy of his high school graduation, to ask for advice about college, Dean had been honest with him. 

_Go for your heart_ , he said, _and enjoy the fuck out of yourself. You'll live some freaking crazy years but we'll be here. You won't regret it._

Dean smiled at Cas, their fingers laced together, as they walked up to Baby. Bright, bright blue eyes met his, and Cas grinned. He slowly leaned in, and Dean kissed him, slow and soft, their matching smiles brightening the air. 

_I don't regret anything._


End file.
